AoKuro Drabbles
by Allotropy Equilibria
Summary: Drabbles/Ficlet/Songfic? Sebutlah yang mana. Generally Aomine yang patah hati. Check it out
1. Chapter 1 New Light

Drabble atau Ficlet (terserah mau sebut yang mana xp) tentang AominexKuroko; slight KagamixKuroko. Jumlah chapter entah berapa, tergantung ide. Hehe. Beberapa chapter diambil dari sudut pandang Aomine dan beberapa sudut pandang author. Mohon maaf jika gaje dan OOC m(_ _)m

Siapa tau ada yang ga ngeh, cerita ini shonen-ai aka boyxboy. Jadi yang tidak suka, sebaiknya jangan dibaca. Meski kadarnya rendah dan ga ada yang berbahaya sih. Still, daripada misuh-misuh ga jelas, mending cari fic lain. Kurasa masih banyak kok yang bukan fujoshi sepertiku. Hehe.

Some scene and words based on true story. Timeline random XP

Aomine, Kuroko, Kagami, Momoi dan semua karakter juga setting di Kuroko no Basket adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Saya hanya memiliki cerita gaje di sini aja. Lirik lagu dan kalimat yang dikutip milik penyanyi dan produsernya dengan credit dicantumkan di setiap chapter.

Chapter 1/?

**.**

**.**

**New Light**

**.**

Aku tak percaya waktu kudengar kabar bahwa kau memiliki cahaya baru. Tak pernah ada cahaya lain bagimu. Tak boleh ada! Hanya aku yg bisa jadi cahayamu. Berita itu hanya kuanggap gosip kosong hingga Momoi menyeretku untuk melihat langsung 'cahaya baru' itu.

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang selalu kau ikuti kemanapun ia pergi.

Aku memicingkan mataku dan mengeratkan rahang seiring kristalku mengikuti pergerakan kalian. Kau tak menyadari keberadaanku dan Momoi di seberang jalan. Kau memfokuskan seluruh perhatianmu pada pria itu. Menanggapi seruannya yang berisik dengan raut tanpa emosimu.

Tak beranjak dari tempatku berdiri, sebuah ingatan menghampiriku. Dulu, kita juga sering berselisih. Karena sifat kita yg berbeda, tak jarang kita bertengkar karena tak sepaham. Kupikir kali ini kau menjauh dariku hanya salah satu dari bentuk kekesalanmu yang tak akan berlangsung lama. Seperti biasanya saat SMP dulu. Bila kau marah padaku, kau akan menolak bermain denganku dan mendiamkanku. Tak mempedulikan perkataanku dan aku hanya perlu diam dan membiarkanmu. Aku hanya perlu menunggu hingga kau menyapaku terlebih dahulu dan kita akan kembali bermain seperti biasa. Kau akan bersikap seolah pertengkaran itu tak pernah ada dan kau akan kembali mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi.

Selama ini, aku menganggap pilihanmu memasuki SMA yang berbeda denganku pun tak jauh berbeda dengan sikap marahmu dulu. Hanya tindakan sementara dan aku hanya perlu menunggu hingga kau kembali ke sisiku. Tak pernah kusangka kau benar-benar meninggalkanku dan tak memiliki niatan sedikitpun untuk kembali padaku.

Tak pernah kusangka kau akan membuangku dan memiliki cahaya yang baru...


	2. Chapter 2 Well Said

Drabble atau Ficlet (terserah mau sebut yang mana xp) tentang AominexKuroko; slight KagamixKuroko. Jumlah chapter entah berapa, tergantung ide. Hehe. Beberapa chapter diambil dari sudut pandang Aomine dan beberapa sudut pandang author. Mohon maaf jika gaje dan OOC m(_ _)m

Some scene and words based on true story. Timeline random XP

Chapter 2/?

**.**

**.**

**Well Said**

**.**

**.**

Terkadang, jika sedang bosan Aomine akan mendatangi rumah Momoi. Mengajak gadis itu makan atau pergi shopping atau sekedar berjalan-jalan di taman. Apa saja selama ada orang lain yang menemaninya dan membuatnya berhenti memikirkan Kuroko. Seperti halnya siang itu. Sejak pagi, ace dari Kiseki no Seidai itu tak bisa menyingkirkan bayangan sang pemuda bersurai biru dari benaknya. Membuatnya tak bernapsu melakukan apapun. Hanya menatapi foto pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu di kamarnya. Karena rasa rindu itu membunuhnya, Aomine pun membawa tungkai panjangnya menghampiri rumah Momoi. Gadis yang ia tahu akan selalu ada untuknya.

"Sebentar aku ganti bajuku dulu," ujar sosok bersurai pink cerah itu dengan senyum lebarnya yang biasa. Membiarkan Aomine menunggu di kamarnya.

Sepasang iris biru menatap ruangan yang sering didatanginya itu dalam diam. Masih saja sama. Khas kamar perempuan yang dipenuhi berbagai boneka dan hiasan bunga dengan dominansi warna pink. Dan seperti biasa, tetap berantakan. Bahkan laptop yang juga berwarna pink milik gadis itu tergeletak membuka di atas kasur. Menampilkan sebuah film drama yang rupanya lupa dimatikan Sang Gadis.

Aomine tak pernah suka menonton drama. Apalagi jenis romance._ Hell, itu wajar untuk seorang pria sepertinya, kan?_ Namun, kalimat yang meluncur dari speaker benda elektronik itu menarik perhatian lelaki ini. Membuatnya memaku pandangan pada aktris dalam monitor.

.

.

_"Haven't you ever felt like dying because of someone?_

_Not being able to sleep and not eating are just the basic. Sleeping but waking up is torture._

_Because you don't know how to separate from someone you loved. You can't even tell anyone else._

_You're afraid that they'll think of them badly._

_And so, you cry all by yourself._

_We're over, we're finished, but only memories of good times and love pop up. The more and more you try to erase them, the longer the days get._

_So it's like you're breaking up with them for 365 days._

_But the thing that hurts the most, is that I don't think they're even thinking about me._

_I'm doing this by myself._

_That person has already forgotten all about me, and is now happy._

_You really wish you were dead, but you don't have the courage. _

_All because you're afraid that you won't...ever get to see him again."_

.

.

Manik biru lalu melirik selembar foto di atas tumpukan foto lain yang berserakan di samping map Momoi. Foto anggota tim basket SMA Seirin yang sepertinya sedang dianalisis oleh gadis itu. Pandangan pria bersurai biru ini terpancang kuat pada sosok bersurai biru yang sedang tersenyum bersama pria bersurai merah.

_._

_Cahayanya yang baru..._

_._

Tanpa disadarinya, sebulir air bening mengaliri kulit gelap pemain basket ini. "_Well said_," gumamnya pada aktris yang tersenyum getir di sana.

Ia tak pernah menyangka akan sependapat dengan sebuah drama romance.

* * *

A/N: film yang dimaksud adalah Secret Garden. Semua kata-kata dalam film itu milik Secret Garden yang diucapkan oleh Yoon Seul.


	3. Chapter 3 Harsh Words

Drabble atau Ficlet (terserah mau sebut yang mana xp) tentang AominexKuroko; slight KagamixKuroko. Jumlah chapter entah berapa, tergantung ide. Hehe. Beberapa chapter diambil dari sudut pandang Aomine dan beberapa sudut pandang author. Mohon maaf jika gaje dan OOC m(_ _)m

Some scene and words based on true story. Timeline random XP

Chapter 3/?

.

.

**Harsh Words**

**.**

Aku tahu, kau dan cahaya barumu sangat ingin mengalahkanku. Pemikiran bahwa kau begitu mempercayai pria bersurai merah itu dan berbagi tujuan yang sama untuk memenangkan pertandingan itu membuatku begitu kesal.

Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Sangat ingin kembali bermain denganmu. Tapi di sisi lain aku tak ingin melihatmu bersama orang lain. Aku tak suka mendapati kau sekarang memusuhiku dan melawanku.

Itu sebabnya aku sengaja datang terlambat dalam pertandingan kita...

"Kau mengecewakanku, Tetsu. Permainanmu sama sekali tak berubah sejak SMP. Sama sekali tak mengalami perbaikan. Pada akhirnya, permainan basketmu tak bisa mengalahkanku!"

Bisa kulihat jelas berbagai emosi berkelebat di parasmu yang biasa tenang. Terkejut? Marah? Kecewa? Aku yakin kau semakin membenciku karena kata-kataku. Namun, apa boleh buat? Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan kata-kata kasar yang menyebalkan dan memancing kemarahanmu. Karena jika tak kulakukan hal itu, aku tak memiliki alasan lain untuk menyapamu. Aku tak memiliki topik lain untuk berbicara denganmu. Karena kau tak akan lagi menyapaku dan membcarakan hal-hal ringan seperti dulu.

Karena kau sudah memiliki cahayamu yang baru, sekarang aku mungkin sama sekali tak memiliki jatah sedikitpun dalam benakmu. Karena itu aku hanya bisa terus mengganggumu agar setidaknya kau memikirkanku, meski dalam arti tak menyenangkan.

Karenanya aku terus menyerangmu, agar setidaknya kau tak melupakanku dan benar-benar menghapus eksistensiku dari seluruh sendi kehidupanmu.

.

.

_Setidaknya dengan begitu, kau akan memikirkanku..._

_._

_._

_._


	4. Chapter 4 Memorial Song

Drabble atau Ficlet atau songfic (terserah mau sebut yang mana xp) tentang AominexKuroko; slight KagamixKuroko. Jumlah chapter entah berapa, tergantung ide. Hehe. Beberapa chapter diambil dari sudut pandang Aomine dan beberapa sudut pandang author. Mohon maaf jika gaje dan OOC m(_ _)m

Some scene and words based on true story. Timeline random XP

Chapter 4/?

.

.

**Memorial Song**

**.**

**.**

_If there's a road that's made only for you_

_That road is inside your pure heart_

_If you can endure through this pain_

_Than just put your soul into trusting..._

.

_Holding you, holding you_

_It's in you, river flows in you_

_Slowly, slowly, the river flows in me_

.

.

Lantunan lagu yang dinyanyikan seorang pria itu mengalun lembut di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas. Aomine Daiki menurunkan barbel di tangannya dan terdiam saat suara itu terdengar dari MP3 playernya. Bukan, bukan sang penyanyi yang membuat pemuda ini menghentikan kegiatan latihan malamnya. Bukan juga dentingan piano yang indah. Ataupun liriknya yang menenangkan. Siswa SMA bersurai biru ini termangu atas kenangan yang selalu dibawa lagu itu bersamanya.

.

.

_Holding you, holding you_

_It's in you, river flows in you_

_Longing, waiting more,_

_Would we be there?_

.

_I would give my whole heart only to you_

_So that I can feel you always_

_If you can hold on into itu just a bit longer_

_Than try to put your heart into it_

.

.

.

-flashback-

"Kenapa dengan lagu ini?" Aomine mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap lawan bicaranya tak mengerti. Mengangkat sebelah earphone itu dan meminta penjelasan karena Kuroko tiba-tiba saja menyodorkan lagu itu padanya.

"Lagunya bagus," sahut lelaki bersurai biru cerah itu dengan nada datarnya.

"Lalu? Ini bukan genre yang kusuka," sahut pemuda yang lebih tinggi tetap tak mengerti. Pemain ace di tim basket SMP Teiko itu sudah bersiap mengeluarkan penjelasan panjang lebar soal jenis musik yang cocok baginya. Bersiap menyuarakan nama-nama penyanyi rock yang dikaguminya. Namun apapun yang hendak dikatakannya tertahan di tenggorokan saat seulas senyum tipis menghiasi paras pucat Kuroko.

"Lagu itu untukmu," ujar siswa yang lebih pendek itu, membuat Aomine terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

-end of flashback-

__.

.

_Holding you, holding you_

_It's in you, river flows in you_

_Slowly, slowly, the river flows in me_

.

.

Tanpa sadar, jemari kuat mencengkeram bagian depan dadanya. Menekan sisi tubuh yang terasa sakit itu seiring dentingan piano terus mengalun.

_._

_._

_Dulu kau mempersembahkan lagu ini untukku. _

_Meski aku tak menunjukkannya di depanmu, aku sangat terharu dan lagu ini menjadi lagu yg sangat kusukai karena selalu mengingatkanku padamu dan pada kenangan indah itu. _

_Namun kini lagu ini selalu membuat dadaku sesak, karena aku tahu kondisi sekarang sudah tak lagi sama. _

_Kau mungkin sudah lupa kau pernah mempersembahkan lagu ini padaku. _

_Kau mungkin lupa apa yg pernah terjadi waktu itu._

_._

_._

_Holding you, holding you_

_It's in you, river flows in you_

_Longing, waiting more,_

_Would we be there?_

_(River Flows In You By Yiruma)_


	5. Chapter 5 The Fact

Drabble atau Ficlet (terserah mau sebut yang mana xp) tentang AominexKuroko; slight KagamixKuroko. Jumlah chapter entah berapa, tergantung ide. Hehe. Beberapa chapter diambil dari sudut pandang Aomine dan beberapa sudut pandang author. Mohon maaf jika gaje dan OOC m(_ _)m

Some scene and words based on true story. Timeline random XP

Chapter 5/?

.

.

**The Fact**

.

.

_I dream a lot, I know you say I've got to get away_

_._

_._

Aku tahu aku harus menyerah tentangmu. Aku harus merelakanmu dan membiarkanmu dengan cahaya barumu. Karena kau telah meninggalkanku sepenuhnya, aku tahu aku harus terus maju dan menemukan bayanganku sendiri, mungkin? Tapi bahkan aku pun tak tahu mengapa aku tak pernah bisa berhenti mengharapkanmu.

Aku tahu hal yg telah tak ada tak akan pernah bisa didapatkan kembali. Aku tahu keadaan tak mungkin kembali seperti semula, takkan pernah mungkin. Namun hatiku tak pernah mau menuruti pikiranku. Jauh di lubuk hatiku aku terus mengharapkanmu dan aku tak pernah bisa membiarkanmu pergi.

Karena pemikiran itu tak pernah bisa kusingkirkan, maka di sinilah aku sekarang. Menghadangmu di depan pintu gerbang SMA Seirin. Punggung lebarku kutegakkan saat sosok pucatmu tertangkap lensaku. Kutekan kecemburuan yang bergolak di dadaku saat sosok pria merah itu berada begitu dekat denganmu.

"Ikut aku!" Tak kuberikan sedikitpun kesempatan bagimu untuk mempertanyakan kedatanganku ataupun untuk menghindariku. Lengan kurusmu kugenggam dan tubuhmu kutarik menjauh. Sebelum pergi, kuberikan tatapan mengancam pada cahaya barumu itu agar tak mengikuti.

Kau baru kulepaskan saat tiba di taman kecil dekat cafe. Kupastikan tak ada rekan tim basketmu, terutama orang itu, di sekitar sana sebelum aku membuka mulutku.

"Tetsu, bergabunglah dengan tim basket Touou High. Seirin terlalu lemah untukmu. Kau tidak berkembang di sana. Tinggalkan Kagami dan bermainlah dengan kami. Kembalilah padaku...," ucapku dengan nada arogan-ku yang biasa yang kuakhiri dengan suara pelan nyaris bisikan. Namun aku yakin kau mendengar perkataanku dengan jelas. Dan ekspresimu tetap tak berubah.

"Aku tidak bisa, Aomine-kun. Aku sudah berjanji pada Kagami," sahutmu tenang.

Senyum pahit melintas di bibir keringku mendengar jawabanmu itu. "Jadi... kita benar-benar sudah berakhir...? Kau tak memilkki niatan sedikitpun untuk kembali bermain denganku...?" tanyaku dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar.

"Anggap saja begitu."

"Heh!" Aku tertawa kering atas jawaban yakinmu.

_._

_Rupanya, memang tak ada lagi sedikitpun harapan yang tersisa untukku?_

_._

Manik biruku kularikan ke tanah. Gerahamku merapat sementara aku berusaha menenangkan diri. "Aku...tak bisa melupakanmu...dan mengharapkanmu... Kau terlalu spesial untukku...," bisikku dengan suara tercekat. Aku tahu mungkin aku sama sekali tidak keren seperti ini. Tapi aku tak bisa menghentikannya. Rasa sakit di dada ini, tak tertahankan.

Terdapat keheningan yang cukup lama mengikuti pengakuanku barusan. Sebelum kemudian suara halusmu terdengar di telingaku.

"Terimakasih."

Aku memaksakan lensaku naik dan menatap wajahmu. Menatap lekat ekspresimu. Saat itulah, aku tahu aku kalah. Kau tidak benar-benar bersyukur menjadi orang yang spesial bagiku. Kau hanya mengucapkannya sebagai sopan santun. Kau tidak benar-benar bersyukur atas perasaanku...

Bukan aku yang kau harapkan menjadikanmu orang yang spesial baginya...

Kau tahu, aku tak pernah menangis sesakit apapun aku terluka. Separah apapun cedera yang kudapat akibat pertandingan. Aku tak pernah membiarkan siapapun melihatku meneteskan air mata. Namun, saat aku sadar aku takkan pernah bisa lagi memilikimu, aku tak bisa menghentikan buliran air itu jatuh membasahi pipiku.

.

.

.

_Kau tak mengharapkanku..._

_._

_._

_._

_Kau tak lagi membutuhkanku..._

_._

_._

_._

_Cause today, you walked out of my life_

_Stay with me, or watch me bleed_

_Cause today your words felt like a knife_

_I need you just to breathe_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Title credit to Beast

Lyrics from Like a Knife by Secondhand Serenade


	6. Chapter 6 Fiction

Drabble atau Ficlet atau songfic (terserah mau sebut yang mana xp) tentang AominexKuroko; slight KagamixKuroko. Jumlah chapter entah berapa, tergantung ide. Hehe. Beberapa chapter diambil dari sudut pandang Aomine dan beberapa sudut pandang author. Mohon maaf jika gaje dan OOC m(_ _)m

Some scene and words based on true story. Timeline random XP

Chapter 6/?

.

.

**Fiction**

**.**

**.**

_I still can't forget you_

_I still can't trust everything_

_Even today I can't send you away like this_

__.

.

Desahan panjang dikeluarkan pemuda dengan surai biru saat lagu ballad itu diperdengarkan saluran radio yang sedang diikutinya. Kristal biru mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop pada radio. Sungguh ia tak mengerti kenapa di saat seperti ini seolah seluruh dunia tahu dirinya sedang patah hati dan memperdengarkan lagu-lagu menyayat di sekelilingnya.

Meski begitu, Aomine tak memindahkan saluran ataupun mematikan barang elektronik itu. Membiarkan lagu dalam orchestra version itu mengalun di seluruh penjuru kamarnya.

__.

.

.

_I will write it again our story will not end_

_I will bury fact the reality that is seeping into my skin for now_

_I will write it once again and I will start the begining with you and I smiling happily_

_And in case that you wanted to leave me the background is a small room with no exit_

.

.

Jemari panjang milik pemain basket ini melarikan kursor memilih file-file dalam memori komputernya. Hingga sebuah folder membuat gerakannya terhenti ragu, sebelum file itu dibukanya dan puluhan foto kini terpampang di layar.

Itu fotonya dan rekan setimnya di klub basket SMP Teiko. Foto yang banyak diambil Momoi selama latihan mereka ataupun saat mereka hanya bermain bersama. Kenangan-kenangan manis yang dilalui pemuda ini bersama sang kapten, Akashi, juga rekan setimnya yang lain seperti Murasakibara, Midorima, Kise, dan...tentu saja Kuroko. Sepasang manik gelap menatap lekat foto-foto itu. Terdiam selama beberapa saat tiap kali sosok bersurai biru pucat tertangkap kamera.

Satu hal yang baru disadarinya dari kumpulan foto yang sebelum ini tak pernah diperhatikannya: _setiap kali Kuroko tertangkap kamera, maka dirinya pun selalu ada di sana_.

Indera pelihat pemuda ini melebar saat kenyataan itu menghantamnya. Telunjuknya menekan tanda panah untuk mengecek kembali foto-foto itu dari awal. Menghitung jumlah foto di mana dirinya dan Kuroko tidak tertangkap bersama. Atau jumlah foto di mana Kuroko berada jauh darinya. Degup jantung pria ini menderu saat hasil hitungannya masih bisa dilakukan dengan kedua tangan. Dari puluhan foto itu...

Aomine memejamkan matanya menyadari hal ini.

.

.

_Ia tak pernah sadar..._

_Ia tak pernah sadar betapa dulu Kuroko selalu ada di dekatnya..._

_Hanya di dekatnya..._

__.

.

_I kiss you as if there is nothing wrong_

_I can't leave your sweet presence_

_There is no such thing as an end for us_

_Like this again (fiction in fiction)_

_I can't forget you (fiction in fiction)_

__.

_I am writing a story that will never end in my heart_

_I will hold on to you (fiction in fiction)_

_I never will let you go (fiction in fiction)_

.

.

Sungguh, Aomine merasa begitu bodoh karena baru menyadari hal itu. Kebahagiaan dan rasa sayang lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya itu mengalir lewat ekspresinya yang tertangkap kamera. Napas pemuda ini tercekat kala teringat bagaimana paras itu kini menatapnya. Dingin dan tak lagi memiliki rasa sayang seperti dulu...

.

.

_Mengapa dulu ia tak menyadarinya?_

_Mengapa dulu ia tak menghargai perasaan Kuroko padanya?_

_Mengapa dulu ia begitu mengekang pemuda itu hingga kini rasa sayang yang pernah dimilikinya tak lagi berbekas?_

_._

_._

_._

_Padahal dulu ia memiliki Kuroko..._

_Padahal dulu Kuroko miliknya... Hanya miliknya...dan selalu di sisinya..._

_._

_._

Layar yang mengalami pertukaran elektron dengan energi sangat lemah itu disentuhnya. Sidik jari yang dimiliki telunjuknya diusapkan dengan begitu hati-hati pada paras lembut bersurai biru itu. Pada kristal indah yang tersenyum pada sosoknya dalam foto.

.

.

.

_Seandainya saja ia bisa kembali pada masa itu..._

_Seandainya saja semua ini hanya cerita di mana ia bisa memutar waktu..._

_Seandainya semua ini adalah kisah dongeng yang akan selalu berakhir bahagia..._

_Seandainya saja ia bisa menulis sendiri kisahnya seperti dalam cerita..._

_._

_._

_._

_Even today I am in the story of us_

_That still hasn't ended in fiction_

_Right now there are only happy stories here_

_The happy stories about just the two of us which is different from reality_

_They are written here and its slowly filling up_

_I run toward you and embrace you_

__.

_I never can let you go out of my arms (I can't)_

_There is no such thing as an end for us_

_Like this again one more time_

_Right now you are next to me_

_I am believing it like that although it is nothing but fiction_

_I am a writer who has lost his purpose_

_How am I supposed to write the end of this novel_

_My own fiction_

__.

_I love you... I love you... I love you... I love you_

_I keep writing this words (everything is fiction)_

_I put the warn out pen on the papers that are stained with tears (everything is fiction)_

_This story can't be just happy or sad_

_But right now I am writing such a happy story_

_Although it is nothing but a wish_

__.

.

_I am happy (in fiction in fiction)_

_We are together (in fiction in fiction)_

_Now is the start (in fiction in fiction)_

_There is no end (in fiction in fiction)_

_._

_._

_._

_Kuharap kita bisa bersama dan melewati hari-hari yang menyenangkan meski hanya dalam cerita..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Song by Beast (Fiction)


End file.
